Another Surprise For Max
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: This story finds the 15 year old Smart twins  Zach and Maxine  as well as their younger brother  Alexander  find their mother's latest health report in Max's study. However their  mom is in California on an assignment and they are concerned.


Another Surprise for Max

Zachary Smart and his sister, Maxine, both looked at the report on their father's desk. They were not supposed to be in his study at all. In their 15 years both Zach and Maxi had been punished for touching and reading things that did not belong to them. However, it looked as though this report might just concern not only them but their mother as well. The test report was actually test results of a recent health check that their mother, Agent 99 of CONTROL had just undergone.

"Well, what do we do with it?" asked Zach looking at his shorter dark curly haired sister.

"I suppose we tell mom first," replied Maxi looking up at her dark haired blue eyed brother.

"Mom's in California on a mission, Maxi."

"Well, Zach, it's not our place to do anything else with it. Let alone read it like we did already." Maxine dropped the test result report on her father's desk and then plucking her brother's sleeve she dragged him from their father's study.

After Maxine closed the door behind them, Zach turned around and thought of something.

"Hey, Maxi, don't you think it would be bad for dad to read this report? I mean maybe Mom didn't tell him anything about her tests?"

"You have a point, Zach. I'll just go get it and then we'll confront Dad with it when he comes home."

"Well, what about Avery?" Zach asked.

"What about Avery?" Avery Smart, Zach and Maxi's 12 year old brother asked. Avery was a real combination of Max and 99. He was tall for his age and blonde. He truly reminded Max of his brother, Alexander which is why Avery's middle name was the same as his missing Uncle.

Maxi quickly put the papers behind her back. Even though Avery was three years younger, he was still a foot taller than the petite Maxine.

"Nothing, Avery, just mind your own business," Maxi said hoping not to arouse her brother's suspicion. He was as bad as their parents. Once you put something in their heads they would work and coerce until you confessed. Maxi supposed that was a work habit from dealing with unresponsive enemy agents and other criminals.

"Aw, come on, you two," Avery said reaching for the papers that Maxi held behind her. "You know I'm just going to bug you until you spill."

"That is one of your best characteristics," moaned Zachary sourly.

Turning around to his sister, Zach said, I think we ought to tell him because if he thinks something is wrong he'll just jump to conclusions and then Dad will really be mad."

"I suppose you're right," Maxi agreed reluctantly. She handed Avery the test report they had found on Max's desk.

"Is this about Mom?" Avery asked stupidly. He had seen her number at the top of the CONTROL HEALTH REPORT.

"So are we telling mom we know or are we telling dad about it?" Avery asked.

"That's what we are debating," Zach replied.

"But mom's in California on a mission and we can't contact her," offered Maxi.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I say we tell Dad. He's the only one to talk with Uncle Chief to get her back for her own good. She won't come home for us unless one of us is dying…" said Avery.

"Or if something were wrong with Dad," Maxine interjected. She of all three realized the deep feeling and connection between her parents. Maxine had always thought their love was beautiful and deep. She hoped someday to find someone to love and be loved as much as her parents loved each other.

In the end at their little conference in the hall, Max had come home and asked why all of his children were in such an unusual place in front of his study door. All three had not come to a conclusion as to what to do, so they separated giving Max feeble greetings and excuses and proceeded to Zach's room.

"Kids?" Max said knocking on a closed door to his elder son's room.

Zach poked his head out. "What dad?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you guys were hungry and if you're homework was finished." Max said wondering also why his kids were acting so strangely. Normally, Zach and Maxine were in separate places and Avery was at a friend's house being fed. He usually never had his children in the same place at the same time since they were little. Max sometimes worried that his children did not like him very much, but 99 told him they loved him very much and they felt secure that was why they were never in the same place at the same time. Zach, Maxi, and Avery all knew that their parents loved them and would always be there for them. If they did not act this way then they would know something was not normal. That is the deductive reasoning behind Max's wonderings.

"In answer to your questions, let me ask," Zach said closing the door on his father.

He poked his face out again.

"We're all done our homework and, yes, we are all hungry. Grandma isn't coming over today and Maxi had softball practice so she did not get to heat up the food that mom left," Zach informed a still puzzled Max.

"Son, do me a favor?"

"What dad?" Zach asked.

"Could you please open the door fully, so I can see all three of you. I'm afraid you guys are really bothering me."

"Sorry, Dad," Zach said opening the door.

By the time Zach had opened the door completely; all three children sat on Zach's bed looking innocent.

"Well, come on guys, my treat," Max said. "We'll eat out tonight. Mom should be home tomorrow night."

"Did she call you?" Maxi asked hoping that all their subterfuge would have been for needless purposes.

"No. Not me because she doesn't want us in danger. However, she did contact the Chief and let him know the mission was almost complete. She had one more contact to dispose of."

"That sounds dangerous. Why didn't Uncle Chief assign you to the case, too?" Maxi asked concernedly. "After all you are her partner."

"He thought your mom was capable by herself. Plus someone has to be with you guys," Max said kissing the top of Maxi's head. "I'm glad to see you are so concerned about your mom, but don't worry. She's been an agent long enough and my partner long enough to know what to do," Max said proudly.

AFTER DINNER

Max looked at the check and then looked at all three of his children. He looked again at the bill. No wonder they did not eat out much. These three were vacuum cleaners went it came to food. Well, not so much, his Maxine, but his sons were absolute hogs. Max who was not a large man by any means wondered if he ate like these guys did when he was their age. Probably not. Max's father never made enough to feed all four of them. Maybe that's why he did not become that six foot, chiseled face adonis he always wanted to be. Well that was a long time ago and he had done well for himself including being blessed with a beautiful, intelligent wife and three wonderful children despite their large apetites.

"Well, kids, let's go. School tomorrow and I have a report that I have to write for the Chief." Max stated as he pulled a small tip out of his pocket and rose from the table.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Maxi."

"Couldn't we just stay a few more minutes? Could I get a refill?"

"Maxi, you know you're mother would not want you to have too much of that soda. You'll be up all night."

"Well, dad, what Maxi is really trying to tell you is that we need to talk to you," Avery piped in.

"We can talk at home. That's final." Max said and left the restaurant followed by Zach, Maxi, and Avery.

Max was just putting his key in the door when his shoephone rang.

"Go ahead, kids. I'll be right there."

Max leaned against the wall while the children filed into the house. Max took off his shoe and then went to sit on the porch swing. It was a pleasant night in early April. The temperature had actually risen to 60 degrees and even at this late hour the air was mild.

"Maxwell Smart here," Max said.

"Hello, Love," 99 on the other end of the line said to Max.

"Hello, Sweetheart. I'm so glad you called. I've missed you," Max said telling the truth. He was always lonely when his wife was away.

"I got clearance to call home, so I wanted to find out how everyone is doing."

"It's been a quiet week, darling. Everyone's fine. I think," Max said trying not to alarm 99.

"What do you mean, you think?" 99 asked trying to decipher anything from the tone of Max's voice.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just my imagination. Did you know our kids are big eaters?"

"Yes, dear. I feed them all the time, remember? Max… are you sure everything is ok?"

"Well… when I got home, all three we gathered outside my study and it seemed they were trying to hide something because then all three gathered in Zach's room and I had to converse with them through a half opened door. Doesn't that sound strange?" Max said.

"No. Not really. What did they say?" 99 asked concernedly. She and Max usually always knew when there was something not quite right with their children. Maxi sulked and withdrew from everyone. Zach would shut himself in his room and play rock 'n roll until he felt better. Avery would just go riding on his bike and then come home afterwards.

"Nothing. Oh…wait a minute. Maxi said there was something they had to tell me and I said we would talk at home. I'd better get in there before they change their minds."

"I guess you'd better. Well, I'll be home tomorrow as planned. I love you, Max," 99 said as she hung up.

"I love you, too…so much," Max said before the line went completely dead.

TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC

"Kids!" Max yelled at the foot of the stairs. His children were nowhere in sight.

"I'm in the kitchen," Zach called back. "No need to yell. Avery and Maxi will be down in a minute."

Max went into the kitchen and found his older son sitting at the breakfast nook where the Smarts ate their midnight snacks and breakfast. Ninety-nine loved this nook. It was one of her favorite places where her family gathered before the day started. Sometimes with all the children's activities and either one or both of them on missions they did not share dinnertime.

"Well, what's up?" Max asked sitting at the small table and folding his hands on the table.

"Let's wait until Maxi and Avery get down here," Zach responded looking earnestly at his father. His father, as usual, had no clue that there was anything amiss.

Soon Maxi and Avery both came down to join their brother and father at the table. Maxi had taken a shower and changed into her pajamas and Avery had done the same.

"Ok, boys and girl, now that we are here, what is going on?" Max asked. He did not seriously think there was too much going on. As far as he knew everyone was fine and he had just heard from 99 so he knew she was all right.

"Well, dad, earlier you found us outside your study door," Maxi began.

"I found this report on your desk," Zach continued handing Max the paper.

After a few minutes where Max examined the report, he looked up at his three kids and asked, "Does your mother know about this?"

"We don't think so because Zach said that it just came over the fax machine this morning," said Avery.

"Your mother couldn't safely leave her phone number, so we'll have to wait until she returns in the morning. In the meantime brush your teeth and get to bed. Don't worry, kids everything will be just fine."

"You mean you're not upset?"

"No. I just don't like it when you snoop in my study. There are confidential items which anyone can see in that study. That's why that room is normally locked and secure. I assume you picked the lock again, Zach."

"Yes, sorry, dad, but I thought I had left my homework in there because I was working on the computer."

"No harm, son. Just remember to lock it when you leave."

"Thanks, dad."

"Good night kids."

Maxi came around to Max and put her arms around his neck much like she did when she was little.

"Luv you, dad."

"Me, too, sweetie." Max responded giving his daughter a squeeze.

99'S TRIP HOME

Ninety-nine rode on the plane and put a hand to her stomach. She had left the hotel without any breakfast and anxious to get home. Now she was paying for it. Her stomach was so queasy. She had not felt this badly since she was expecting Avery. Even then it was not as bad as this. She could not be… could she? She was forty-five years old.

Maybe she was just anxious to be home. The case had been not as easy as she let on to Max. Only the Chief knew she was almost killed. If Max knew he would make the Chief put her on permanent courier duty. 99 could not stand that. When they began to have children, she and Max had agreed that unless absolutely necessary they both would not be on the same mission unless it was local. The separations were horrible, but neither parent wanted their children without at least one of them with whom to grow up. Max's childhood was horrible and 99's had sometimes been lonely way out in potato country with only her mother for company.

Good Lord, she was going to vomit. She just knew it.

"Excuse me," 99 asked the flight attendant. Their titles were no longer stewardess but flight attendant. Just like she was no longer a spy woman, she was a spyperson.

"Yes, ma'am," the flight attendant named Susan responded.

99 momentarily remembered she used Susan as a cover name a long time ago. "Could you please get me some ginger ale? I think I'm having a bout of morning sickness."

"No problem. I've got three babies myself. I know exactly how you feel. My morning sickness lasted all nine months with the last one. I'll be right back," Susan said going back to the galley of the plane.

As Susan returned with the crackers, 99 sipped her ginger ale and unwrapped the crackers. While she sipped, she put her head back to the seat and just let her mind wander. She remembered things she had thought she had forgotten a long time ago: all the missions that she and Max had done together before they were married; Max's hurried proposal when he thought they were going to die and their joyous but strange wedding a few months later. She also remembered her children's births: the twins' and then Avery's. Both were adventurous. Suddenly as 99 was relaxing the plane lurched forward and then back.

What was happening….?

NOT SO SMOOTH AS EXPECTED

As 99 was thrown back into her seat from the G-forces of the plane, the pilot came on the PA system:

_"Sorry, for that bit of turbulence ladies and gentlemen. Just a truly deep air pocket. Please rest assured all is well. Flight Attendants, prepare for landing." _

Ninety-nine sighed in relief that all was well with the plane. Her spy instincts had thought for a moment that KAOS had hijacked the plane because she had been spotted during the mission. Luckily she pulled off the mission with barely any assistance from California Agent 93. Too bad that she had to die, but that's what happens when you become a double agent. If 99 had not been so clever, she would be the one in the morgue and not be going home to her husband and children. 99's stomach lurched again. The turbulence and the effect of the ginger ale and crackers seemed to converging. Suddenly, 99 unbuckled her seat belt and made her way to the ladies' room wherein she lost all the crackers and ginger ale.

Soon, I'll be home she thought happily relieved.

FINALLY AT HOME

Max wanted everything to be perfect. He smoothed the tablecloth covering the breakfast nook table. He originally was going to have dinner with 99 at the regular family dining table, but due to some romantic advice from Maxine, he moved to the breakfast nook table which was much more intimate. Max was just placing the silver candelabra in the middle of the small table when he heard 99's key in the door.

"Max! Kids! I'm home!" 99 exclaimed as she put down her suitcase and retrieved her key from the lock.

"Hello, darling, I'm so glad you're home," Max said as he walked swiftly from the kitchen with his arms open wide to embrace his wife. Unfortunately, in typical Max fashion, he tripped on the foyer step as he went to embrace 99 and fell dragging her with him.

"Max, are you all right?" 99 asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, 99. The question is 'are you all right?'"

"I am now that I'm home. Max, let's get off the floor. Where are the children?"

"Well, I sent them all to friends' houses. They all knew I needed to be alone with you for a few minutes. They'll be back before bedtime," Max said as he and 99 helped each other off the floor.

After he helped 99 off the floor, he drew 99 into his arms and kissed her longly and deeply.

As Max continued to look deeply into his wife's big blue eyes, he smiled. He even swayed with 99 in his arms. Before she could get away, Max kissed her one more time.

"Max, to what do I owe this amorous affectionate hello?" 99 asked smiling widely and enjoying every moment at being the object of her husband's current obsession.

"Can't a man be glad his wife is safely home and show it?" Max asked a little hurt at 99's surprise.

"Of course, love, I am just surprised that's all. Anyway, I know something must be up. It's not dark yet."

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go into the kitchen. I've a surprise for you."

99 took Max's hand and they walked into the kitchen together.

When they arrived at the small elegantly set table, 99 was surprised and asked again what was up. Max just held the chair for his wife to sit in and then he went back to the counter and brought the food trays to the table.

Finally after Max had brought all the trays over to the table, 99 got tired of waiting and repeated her question.

"Max, what is all this for?"

"Huh?" Max asked with a truly puzzled look on his face.

"Max, love, why have you gone to all this trouble? I've returned from routine missions before and not gotten this much celebration. Have you talked to the Chief?"

"No… well… you see…" Max stammered. Then looking directly into his wife's face he asked. "You mean you really don't know why I went to all this trouble?"

"Yes, Max, I don't," 99 explained again. "I really don't unless the Chief has told you something."

Max looked down and focused on his fork and started nonchalantly waving it over his food without picking any up. He was stunned. Surely 99 knew what he knew and why they were having this time alone together. What did she mean had he talked to the Chief? He did talk to the Chief but only long enough to know that 99's mission was successful and that she would be home today. Nothing else was mentioned. Was there something else Max was supposed to know about his wife that he was not told?

Max decided to change tactics and focus on why the Chief may have mentioned something about 99's mission.

"No, you first, Max," 99 said. The suspense was killing her. Ninety-nine loved Max with all her heart and soul, but she knew that he was very frugal (cheap) and barely wanted to spend a dime of their income on anything as lavish as this. He must have bought this from the cut above restaurants which had a takeout section. She deduced that no one cooked while she was away because the kitchen was spotless as she left it a week ago. This meant that he and the kids had been eating takeout or eaten elsewhere for three meals. Max looked thinner so she knew he had skipped some meals probably finding nothing to munch on in the refrigerator and not wanting to bother Zach or Maxi to cook anything. Ninety-nine had taught all three children little things about cooking and the kitchen and she knew that if Max had only asked the kids would have cooked something for them all. Ninety-nine's mother was busy this week as well, so 99 knew that her mother was only dropping a couple of meals off during the week.

"99?"

"Yes, love," 99 responded.

"Ok, I'll tell you why we're having this wonderful time together, if you tell me what the Chief was supposed to say to me if I had talked with him about your mission. Is that a fair bargain?" Max asked taking 99's hand in his.

Ninety-nine bit her lower lip. She really did not want to mention anything about the danger or specifics about her mission. It was all over and successful and she was home. There was truly no need to say anything. She knew Max would insist that she no longer go on missions without him which went against the agreement Max and 99 had agreed upon when the children were born. It was not that Max did not approve of 99 working. He knew that she was an excellent spy after all he had never needed or wanted another partner after they had been paired. Also Max knew that 99 did not really want to quit spying completely even after they began having children. It was just that 99 had realized a long time ago how seriously Max claimed his role as husband and protector. As a matter of fact, he had always taken the protector role seriously even if sometimes 99 wound up protecting him.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Yes, there is. You would not have mentioned it had not something seriously happened of which you know I would not approve. You know I don't like you going on missions without me."

"Well, love, there was a couple of things," 99 said placatingly.

"See, I told you I knew there was something I wouldn't like. Spill," Max demanded and pointed with his index finger to the table to emphasize that he was through waiting.

Ninety-nine looked up at her husband and said, "The mission was to expose another female agent as a double agent. Agent 93 was posing as an executive for a CONTROL protected facility, but someone left a tip to the Chief that 93 was really transferring CONTROL corporate secrets to KAOS executives in California. So, since I was closer to 93 than most of the other female agents, the Chief thought I should go and make sure she was exposed and disposed of. Needless to say I accomplished my objective. 93 is no longer able to tell KAOS anything. I had to kill her myself…or I would have been killed." 99 finished quietly as tears stood in her big blue eyes.

Max had not realized that the mission was as personal as that. All Max had been told was that 99 was to go help 93 with an assignment. He took 99's hand again and bringing it to his lips kissed it and stroked it lovingly.

"I had no idea, darling. That must have been hard to kill your friend. I know you two had worked a couple of times together. I'm sorry," Max said with a heavy heart.

"It was, but now I'm home. I want to focus on that," 99 responded rising from her place at the table and coming to sit on Max's lap. She put her arms around him and held him tightly. She was so glad to be home and happy to be alone with her husband at that moment. With three active children, two being teenagers and one almost, it was hard sometimes to find alone time together. Sometimes the only times they were able to talk like they used to was when they were performing surveillance on a mission together. Otherwise, it was all hustle and bustle. After sitting on Max's lap and kissing for a few minutes, 99 realized it was now Max's turn to tell his story.

Looking into Max's brown eyes, 99 demanded, "Ok, 86, it's your turn. You tell me why you went to this elaborate feast to welcome me home." With that 99 rose from Max's lap, or tried to because Max held her tight and fast. He, too, had enjoyed this time alone with his wife. He knew also that all too soon his three children would come barreling into the kitchen and demand to know what their mother had to say for herself about the health report they had discovered.

"Well, I'll tell you sweetheart, but I really think that if you know you should just tell me," Max repeated only using different words.

"I don't know anything," 99 insisted punching her husband's upper arm lightly.

"Ok. I'll just say it. The other day the kids found something on my desk which had been faxed in. It was your health report from your last bloodwork and physical done at headquarters before you went on this last assignment," Max said.

"So, what did the report say, Max. Am I all right?" 99 asked alarmed.

"You're better than all right."

"What do you mean, Max?"

"You're pregnant."

"I'm pregant?" 99 asked in disbelief. Then she realized that her hunch on the plane had been correct after all. Still sitting on Max's lap she took his hand in hers and placed it on her for now flat abdomen.

"We're having another baby, Mrs. Smart," Max said sweetly kissing 99 on her cheek.

"I truly did not know," 99 said.

"You really didn't know did you?" Max asked.

"Well, I suspected something this morning on the way home but I thought at my age I was being silly. I just thought I had imagined more than what it probably was which I thought might be an upset stomach from the turbulent plane ride."

"Are you happy?" Max asked looking at his wife knowing how much she enjoyed being pregnant but when it came to giving birth knowing the first two times they could not get to the hospital. Still 99 was remarkable. She had given birth to healthy babies without any pain medication and only help from himself with the twins' birth and the Chief with Avery's birth.

"Are you happy?" 99 asked. She supposed she had her answer in the lavished meal and beautifully set breakfast nook table. If Max were truly disappointed he would have reacted 180 degrees the other way.

"I'm thrilled, 99," Max said and kissed her deeply again.

"So am I," 99 returned the kiss.

EPILOGUE

Eight months later, on a spring like autumn afternoon in November before their 16th wedding anniversary, 99 gave birth in the hospital with Max by her side to a baby girl whom the Smarts name Zoe Abigail. She weighed in at 8 lbs and had adorable dark curly brown hair. The entire family was infatuated with baby Zoe Abigail but no one was more ecstatic and happy than Max and 99. They both came to view Zoe as another blessing to their union.


End file.
